


Удалённый доступ

by foina_cale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур - айтишник в компании, где работает Мерлин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удалённый доступ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Screen control your motherboard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5997) by furloughday. 



Возле микроволновки уже целую вечность топтался сынок генерального.

Наконец он позволил Мерлину пройти, но, стоило тому открыть микроволновку, чтобы разогреть остатки пасты, поднял руку. Он жестами изобразил, что нажимает на кнопки и беззвучно произнёс: «Три минуты», а затем вернулся к телефонному разговору:

– Да, Оуэн, я слушаю. Если уж на то пошло, для моей карьеры эта сделка значит больше, чем для твоей.

Мерлин нахмурился, но цифры 3, 0 и 0 на панели ввёл. Микроволновка с писком ожила. А тот парень снова шагнул ближе, со словами:

– Конечно, я в деле.

*

– А потом он взял и влез передо мной!

В ответ из трубки раздалось мычание.

Мерлин подозревал, что Артур слушает его в полуха, на экране открывались и закрывались программы, тут и там выскакивали окошки меню – Артур работал, через удалённый доступ исправляя то, что Мерлин умудрился сломать на этот раз.

Но Мерлину всё равно полегчало. Наверное, жаловаться на сына генерального было жутко непрофессионально, а Гаюс так вообще обычно его не слушал, Артур же утихомиривал его, был этакой технически подкованной версией консультанта по управлению гневом. Они не работали вместе, так что Мерлин ничем не рисковал. А пренебрежительное отношение Артура к возмущениям Мерлина странным образом успокаивало.

– И не говори... – судя по тону, Артур не услышал ни слова.

– Вот именно! Я тут жду стою, а он оказывается микроволновкой не умеет пользоваться. Подумать только! Я не могу назвать его имя, это было бы непрофессионально, но знаешь, человек его положения должен быть знаком с такой простой техникой!

– Эти микроволновки никуда не годятся, – пробормотал Артур. На экране за мигающим в окошке DOSа курсором потянулась строка целебного кода. – Им уже лет по десять, да ещё с дурацкими кнопками типа «попкорн» и «картофель».

– Ты хотя бы знаешь, как они включаются, – с необоснованной уверенностью заявил Мерлин.

– Сказал парень, который не смог бы управиться с компьютером даже ради спасения своей жизни.

Компьютер вырубился.

– А…

– Сейчас ты видишь только тёмный экран, это нормально, – тут же успокоил его Артур, словно читал мысли Мерлина с той же легкостью, что и отчет об ошибках. – Просто снова нажми на кнопку пуска…

– Э…

– На системном блоке, – подсказал Артур. – Справа.

– Хм…

– Высокая коробка. Стоит на полу, возле твоего стула. И на ней довольно большая кнопка.

– А, вижу, – Мерлин неуверенно нащупал пальцем кнопку и…

– Вуаля! – произнёс Артур скучающим тоном, хотя явно был позабавлен. – Постарайся больше его не ломать, ладно? Тебе непростительно, ты же химик.

– Я химик, мне простительно, – парировал Мерлин.

– На дворе двадцать первый век, – напомнил ему Артур. – Хотя ты с тем же успехом мог бы жить и в Cредневековье, ничего кроме ручки и бумаги ты не признаёшь.

– Я полагаюсь только на собственные мозги, никаких посредников, которые перепутают все данные по моим исследованиям. А анализом результатов пусть занимаются стажёры и офисный планктон, меня это уже не волнует.

На другом конце провода рассмеялись, и Мерлин пригнулся к столу, чтобы камеры слежения не засекли выражения его лица. Он им не доверял.

– Хорошего дня, Артур.

Ответом ему были гудки.

Эта робкая дружба была недавним, но приятным приобретением, хотя Мерлин уже год работал в компании под руководством доктора Гаюса, широко известного в мире профилактической медицины. Мерлин начинал кем-то вроде консультирующего специалиста, а несколько месяцев назад был принят на постоянную работу. Он получил шанс работать над выдающимися, передовыми разработками. И теперь ему было, что рассказать матери, а значит, ей было, чем похвастаться перед друзьями, а значит, Мерлином гордилась вся деревня, когда он в прошлом году приехал домой на Рождество.

Он никогда в жизни не был так счастлив, и затруднения вызывали только попытки вести себя как нормальный, социально адаптированный сотрудник.

– Но я не хочу лишний раз туда соваться, – умолял он позже в тот день. Гаюс поднял бровь так высоко, что сдвинулись защитные очки. Мерлин, сдавшись, вскинул руки: – Ладно, ладно, ты прав, моя очередь идти за кофе.

Голос Гаюса следовал за ним до дверей:

– И по дороге захвати свои документы. Мне пришло письмо из отдела кадров, они говорят, ты так и не заполнил свою анкету.

– Для этого есть стажёры, – откликнулся Мерлин, оглядываясь на двадцатилетних загорелых бездельников, которые болтали в уголке вместо того, чтобы тестировать кожные клетки.

– Ноги в руки, Мерлин, – скомандовал Гаюс.

Двери за Мерлином захлопнулись. Он прошёл в просторное офисное помещение, размышляя о необходимости преподать стажёрам парочку-другую уроков, натаскать их, пригрозить, что они не получат зачёт за практику, если не проявят должного уважения к работе. Прорыв в науке и всё такое.

Второй раз за этот день оказавшись за своим рабочим столом, Мерлин порылся среди папок и огрызков ластика, пока не раскопал нужную бумажку. При этом он врезался плечом в стоявший на столе огромный плоский монитор. Что-то загудело. Мерлин вскинул руку, будто пытался защититься от нападения – необъяснимая реакция, учитывая, что это, в конце концов, просто часть оборудования.

Как бы то ни было, монитор вдруг ожил, являя странное сообщение, набранное в открытом вордовском документе:

Мерлин испуганно огляделся. Он был точно – как минимум на 97% – уверен, что не писал этого. Да он бы в жизни не составил такую странную записку, тон которой, на первый взгляд, был довольно агрессивным и расчётливым.

Он перечитал её и окинул взглядом кабинет, который делил со своими коллегами.

Обстановка была самой что ни на есть спокойной. Ассистенты и служащие мирно сидели по своим местам, прямоугольники солнечного света согревали заваленные бумагой столы и падали на ковёр.

Единственным, кто привлекал к себе внимание, был сидящий у окна Уильям. Он склонился к столу и резко выговаривал кому-то по телефону, он аж покраснел – так яростно ругался и размахивал руками. Но в поведении Уильяма не было ничего необычного, и Мерлин только покачал головой, почувствовав некоторую нежность. Несмотря на странности, Ульям был добрейшим человеком. Он был волонтёром в клинике, с которой тесно сотрудничала их компания, и проводил там многие часы. И частенько приходил к Мерлину, чтобы, усевшись на краю его стола, обругать руководство их, в других отношениях благотворительной, организации, занимающейся косметикой.

Мерлин вернулся к экрану. Он попытался закрыть документ и запаниковал, увидев, как вместо изображения рабочего стола на экране выскочило окошко:

Прямо сейчас Мерлин не испытывал необходимости изучать компьютер. В юности у него был бирюзовый iMac, с монитором, сзади похожим на луковицу, прослуживший ему всё время учёбы в универе и позднее пожертвованный библиотеке, чтобы заразить макозависимостью каких-нибудь детей. Так что Мерлин имел полное право объяснять своё невежество верностью марке.

Сейчас не время для таких глупостей. В конце концов, сейчас он проводил важные послеэксперементальные тесты своей космоцевтической разработки, и у него не было времени отвлекаться. Он пошарил по корпусу высокой коробки и нажал на, по всей видимости, кнопку включения, как делал уже несколько раз под руководством Артура – считая до десяти или пока компьютер не выключится.

И выбросил записку из головы.

Держа подмышкой свёрток документов, Мерлин в спешке отправился за кофе. Вот что случается, когда он решается заглянуть на более социально-уплотнённую территорию офиса. Приходят странные письма, адресованные то ли ему, то ли кому-то другому. Насколько Мерлин мог судить, он не делил рабочий стол с кем-то ещё, так что убеждённость, что записка адресована ему, была следствием не тщеславия, а простой логики.

В комнате отдыха снова был сын генерального. Почему он вечно там торчит? У него что, нет работы? Никаких ценных бумаг, чтобы купить их и продать, или маленьких фирм, которые он разорит от имени своего отца? Прижимая к уху телефон, он стоял перед кофе-машиной, будто сама судьба тянула его к тем электронным приборам, которые в это же время нужны были Мерлину. Он внимательно слушал кого-то на другом конце провода, и Мерлин подумал: вот так стоит человек, пытается понять, как фильтр в кофеварке поменять, а в это время разоряет чей-то маленький бизнес.

Мерлин проскользнул мимо него, чтобы добраться до кофе, но остановился, повинуясь движению руки. Он подождал, давая возможность объяснить, в чём дело. В тишине комнаты было слышно только бормотание, которое раздавалось из трубки Пендрагона.

Так они и стояли: Мерлин, ожидая непонятно чего, занёс одну руку над кружками, а Пендрагон сосредоточился на телефоне.

Только Мерлин решил что-нибудь – что угодно – сказать, как мужчина произнёс в трубку: «Угу». И, даже не глядя в сторону Мерлина, отпустил его пренебрежительным взмахом руки.

Вот теперь Мерлин мог судить беспристрастно: неважно, насколько ты привлекателен, неважно, как приятно ты пахнешь, тебя характеризуют только твои поступки, ну и тому подобное.

«Идиот», – решил Мерлин и налил себе и Гаюсу полные кружки кофе, такого же чёрного, как его холодная ярость. Когда он покидал комнату, Пендрагон всё ещё вышагивал туда-сюда, витая мыслями где-то далеко.

 

*

Своими неуклюжими пальцами Мерлин едва попадал по кнопкам айфона.

«Помоги!»

Однако он так и не понял, как отправить сообщение, поэтому просто позвонил. Имя Мерлина Артур произнёс с очень внятным вздохом, но и с той теплотой, которая говорила, что Артуру приятно его слышать. Мерлин прикрыл улыбку рукой. Было понятно, что, несмотря на всё презрение, которое доставалось ему от Артура, этот сотрудник техподдержки ничего не любил больше, чем чувствовать себя полезным.

– Что на этот раз?

– О, хватит говорить так, будто я тупица. Ты бы и под страхом смерти не разобрался в работе лаборатории, – Мерлин откинулся на спинку стула, но тут же с тихим удивлённым вскриком ухватился за край стола, потому что чуть не опрокинулся.

– У меня есть другие таланты, – откликнулся Артур. – Я много чем занимаюсь в жизни, да к тому же мне удаётся включить компьютер и при этом его не сломать.

– Артур, я уже целых два дня не обращался за помощью. И почему ты говоришь шёпотом?

– Неважно. Что случилось на этот раз? Я, знаешь ли, не просиживаю штаны в ожидании твоего звонка. За то, что я отвлекаюсь, мне могут сделать выговор, и всё потому, что тебе приспичило поболтать.

– Ты не обязан целыми днями ждать звонка. Я же даю тебе время на все дела, которые тебе важнее работающих компьютеров.

Артур рассмеялся, удивлённо, будто сам от себя такого не ожидал. Уже не впервые Мерлин подумал, что Артур, в окружении компьютерных экранов и технических руководств, жил ещё более изолированно, чем сам Мерлин в суровом мире стеклянных трубок и хромированных столов. Он представлял, что кабинет Артура – размером с кладовку, и в нём – центр управления, какой изображали на космических кораблях в сериалах семидесятых годов.

– Нет, правда, – продолжил Мерлин. – Я не названиваю тебе всё время, ты же знаешь. Только когда сижу за своим столом… кроме того, ты обязан мне помогать. Наверняка, согласившись здесь работать, ты подписал какие-нибудь бумаги. Ты связан обязательствами. Итак, что мне делать, если все программы на экране застыли?

– Ладно, – ответил Артур. – Найди на клавиатуре клавиши «control», «alt» и «delete». Нажми их одновременно. В любом случае, не думаю, что ты уже…

– Одновременно?! – Мерлин занервничал, от него требовали слишком много. Но, несмотря на беспокойство, он сделал, как сказали.

– И всё-таки, ты сильно занят? – спросил он, наблюдая, как закрывается и пропадает навсегда его экселевская таблица. – Я тут думал. Как часто за день тебе звонят?

– А, ну, – ответил Артур. – У меня намного больше обязанностей, чем ты, возможно, привык думать.

– Правда что ли? – до чиркавшего на бумажке Мерлина вдруг дошло, что это важный бланк, который давно пора было отнести в администрацию.

Пока он рылся на столе в поисках штриха, Артур хмыкнул и сказал:

– Да. Например, я постоянно присутствую на собраниях.

Мерлин прищемил палец ящиком стола и, безмолвно морщась, потряс рукой.

– Итак, – выдохнул он. – На что же похожи собрания техподдержки?

– Они не полностью посвящены техподдержке. На самом деле, совсем мало её касаются. Я просто, типа, пишу отчёты, разговариваю с генеральным, докладываю ему обстановку, а потом он, как и всегда, игнорирует мои мудрые советы. Но не говори никому, что я такое сказал.

– Конечно, конечно, – подыграл Мерлин. Он попытался представить, отважится ли Утер Пендрагон хоть раз спуститься в подвал, где находился отдел техподдержки, не говоря уж о том, чтобы спрашивать у них совета.

– У меня почти нет свободного времени.

– Ты такой важный человек, – с явным сарказмом заметил Мерлин. – Я всегда это знал. И к тому же, такой приятный. Особенно милым ты был, когда я позвонил тебе впервые, и ты ужасно грубо осведомился, кем я себя считаю, что беспокою тебя по простым вопросам с компьютером. И гляди, каким славным ты стал теперь, благодаря мне!

– Я был очень занят, – ответил Артур. Мерлин только рассмеялся. – Ты не имеешь права надо мной смеяться. Это непрофессионально и…

– Что ж, я должен вернуться в лабораторию. Как бы сильно мне ни хотелось весь день проболтать по телефону, деньги мне нужны сильнее. И так пришлось жить на овсянке весь прошлый месяц.

– На овсянке? – Артур явно не впечатлился.

– В любом случае, сегодня мне уже вряд ли понадобится твоя помощь, – сказал Мерлин. И, подозревая, что Артур всегда остаётся в офисе допоздна (хотя Мерлин и не мог понять, почему), добавил: – Не перетрудись.

– Хорошо.

 

*

Мерлин не мог зайти в комнату отдыха, потому что там ошивался сын генерального, будто вообразивший, что находится в своём запасном кабинете.

Мерлин натыкался на него здесь уже четвёртый раз за эту неделю. Парень как всегда опирался спиной на стол в углу. Сегодня на столе рядом с ним стояла тарелка лазаньи.

Единственным объяснением такой невезучести могло быть то, что недавно Мерлин приступил к изучению стволовых клеток и их свойств сокращать вероятность появления кругов под глазами. Видимо, эта способность также сокращала количество его удачи на неких кармических весах, и потому он будет натыкаться на этого парня каждый день, с этой минуты и впредь.

В комнате был и Уильям, рывшийся по шкафам в поисках фильтров. Он помахал Мерлину рукой:

– Привет-привет! Какие люди!

– Как дела, Уилл? – Мерлин наконец зашёл в комнату, хоть и чувствовал, что из другого угла за ним следует напряжённый внимательный взгляд, и подошёл к холодильнику за сливками.

Мир за пределами лаборатории наполняли опасности и источники стресса. Иногда Мерлину казалось, Гаюс нанял его только затем, чтобы самому из лаборатории больше не выходить. Возможно, Мерлин был для него лишь простым стажёром, хоть и более бледным и компетентным, чем остальные.

– Чего такой недовольный? – спросил Уилл.

– Просто думаю, что не надо было рассказывать в резюме про работу в ресторане. Мне и было-то всего семнадцать! На самом деле я не так уж хорошо умею подавать кофе.

В тишине комнаты это прозвучало очень громко.

Они услышали звонок телефона и ответ:

– Пендрагон.

– Тут ему не личный кабинет, – пробормотал Уилл.

– Да. Нет, я не скажу тебе, где я, – Мерлин неторопливо сыпал в чашку сахар и прислушивался к разговору. – Почему? Потому что не хочу, чтобы меня нашли, тупица. Отец не только устраивает смехотворные соревнования, на которых я должен доказывать свою квалификацию, но и демонстрирует меня инвесторам как экспонат на выставке и заставляет встречаться с их сыновьями. И Моргана целый день ухмыляется, как будто знает что-то, чего не знаю я. И, клянусь, с кофе на верхних этажах что-то не так, может, он отравлен, а ещё та странная женщина, которую я никогда раньше не видел, предложила мне…

– Да неужели, – беззвучно произнёс Уилл. Мерлин пихнул его локтём, чтобы тот хоть притворился, что не подслушивает.

Пендрагон устало и печально пробормотал в телефон:

– Это коммерческое предприятие, а не какой-то извращённый кружок по интересам.

Мерлин был согласен с ним как никогда.

 

*

Вечера пятницы и субботы Мерлин проводил с друзьями, но, вообще говоря, у него не было никакого хобби кроме химии, так что дневные часы он тратил на собственные секретные эксперименты – такие, которые могли закончиться катастрофой, но, пока катастрофа не наступила, были ужасно весёлыми и волнующими.

– Думаю, сегодняшняя работа будет очень плодотворной, – в ту субботу сообщил Мерлин тостеру, надевая защитные очки.

Он умял яйца и тосты и протанцевал по кухне под нежное пение солиста Tool. Это напомнило ему выходные дома, в пасторальном городке, бывшем лишь точкой на карте Великобритании. Как он просыпался каждый день в семь, выполнял всю повседневную работу, которую нужно было выполнять на не совсем ферме; надев наушники, подметал дорожку к дому, а потом шёл за молоком в сельский магазин вниз по улице.

Они не держали коров и прочую живность и жили в основном на деньги, оставленные отцом – вполне солидную сумму, что было весьма великодушно с его стороны, учитывая, что он не посчитал нужным воспитывать своего сына. Когда Мерлин пытался представить своего отца, ему в голову приходил туманный образ военного, какого-нибудь уважаемого человека, но тот мог быть исполняющим дешёвые трюки фокусником, которого приглашают на вечеринки, – откуда Мерлину знать. С тем же успехом его отец мог оказаться пещерным троллем, мама редко о нём говорила.

Во всяком случае, ещё не было и девяти, и у Мерлина была уйма времени. Сквозь окно светило солнце и доносился уличный шум, а суббота всегда приносила чувство, что выходные никогда не закончатся. Как только тост поджарился, Мерлин, почти ничего не испачкав, намазал его хумусом, расстелил на тёплом кухонном столе газету и провёл утро за работой.

И всё было совершенно прекрасно, если не считать ленивых мыслей об Артуре, айтишнике, который стал его знакомым, а может, и другом. Мерлин размышлял, почему в пятницу Артур не ответил на письмо, хотя обычно ответ приходил в течение часа. Может, Мерлин чем-то его оскорбил, или перешёл границы дозволенного? Но нет, их электронная переписка оставалась чисто профессиональной, как обычно.

«Хм…» – подумал Мерлин. Артур снова и снова повторял, что постоянно занят, но иногда Мерлин подозревал, что является единственным человеком, с которым тот разговаривает в течение дня.

Тогда он еще не знал, что понедельник станет началом очень странной недели.

Для начала, ему показалось, что он видел сына генерального через окно итальянского ресторанчика, который находился прямо рядом с офисом. Конечно, вероятность существовала, но ресторан был среднего класса. На столах, накрытых скатертями в красную клетку, были небрежно раскиданы бумажные меню, а в маленьких уборных висели рулоны с однослойной туалетной бумагой.

Мерлин обожал это место. Ему хотелось проводить там целые дни, пить на завтрак эспрессо со сливками, читать книгу часов эдак до десяти – приемлемое время для второго завтрака. Он съедал бы какую-нибудь пасту с сыром, а потом, перекусывая, дожидался бы обеда, на который, отказавшись от питательных блюд, ел бы штук пять пирожных тирамису. Пендрагон ему, конечно, просто привиделся.

Проходя мимо ресторана и заглянув в окно, он заметил человека в деловом костюме – конечно же, этот человек мог быть кем угодно, – и со светлыми волосами, которые, хотя и были невозможно лёгкими и сияющими, могли принадлежать огромному количеству людей, не только главе компании. «Ну прекрасно, теперь мой ослепительный заклятый враг занял место в моих кулинарных фантазиях», – подумал он.

Позже, он обнаружил на компьютере открытый документ:

 

– Думаешь, я что-нибудь знаю об этих письмах? – спросил Артур. После выходных он всегда был немного угрюмым, как будто не отдыхал ни минуты. Мерлин иногда думал, уходит ли Артур домой или просто разбивает лагерь на полу, рядом с кучей компьютерных запчастей и бесхозных клавиатур.

– Слушай, прости, что отвлекаю, – сказал Мерлин, сознавая, что ни на йоту не сожалеет, и даже в его голосе сожаления не слышно. – Но специалист у нас ты. Я просто смешиваю компоненты и надеюсь, что они не взорвутся.

– Это всё, на что ты способен? Голова просто забита формулами и всякой тарабарщиной?

Мерлин склонился к телефону и захихикал, потому что Артур произносил слова типа «тарабарщина» странным голосом.

– Весь титриметрический анализ в одной голове, – согласился он.

По экрану снова сам собой задвигался курсор. Ему нравились свидетельства присутствия Артура: мигающий курсор, произвольное выделение слов вроде «плексиглас» и «надеюсь» во время их разговора. Мерлин всё думал, как выглядит Артур? Сидит ли скрестив ноги в кресле на колёсиках, поправляя на переносице очки в проволочной оправе, слоняются ли вокруг его друзья, такие же айтишники, говорят ли они на специальном компьютерном языке, на котором никогда не сможет болтать Мерлин.

– Похоже на письмо от тайного обожателя, – раздалось из трубки как раз в тот момент, когда курсор остановился на словах «даже меня». – Наверно, ты привлёк чьё-то внимание.

– Сталкера?

Артур перебил его:

– Нет, нет, я бы не стал делать поспешных выводов. Просто кто-то решил черкнуть несколько строк, сообщить, что ты симпатичный, всё в таком духе. Я уверен, такое часто случается.

– Если ты намекаешь, что я постоянно получаю анонимные любовные письма, то ты и в самом деле не знаешь, с кем говоришь, и…

– А, ты больше привык их отправлять, это ты имеешь в виду?

– И не это тоже, нет. У меня нет привычки залезать в чужие компьютеры и оставлять жуткие послания.

– Жуткие? Интересный выбор слов. Если бы мне пришлось выбирать, я бы назвал их смелыми, или, может, романтичными.

– Романтичными, да? А ты вообще-то письмо прочитал? Он ясно дал понять, что стоит за стеклом и наблюдает за мной. Если это не жутко, то…

– Любопытно, что ты говоришь об авторе «он», – эти слова заставили Мерлина заткнуться. Он не мог придумать ответ, да и не обязан был, и после мгновения тишины, от которой сжалось сердце и которая заставила привыкшего к гомофобии Мерлина немедленно вообразить самую худшую реакцию, Артур сказал: – Ладно, ладно, нам не обязательно это обсуждать. Просто… просто уймись уже, а? Я прямо слышу, как взрывается твой гигантский мозг.

На первой строчке вордовского документа появилось: "Успокойся".

Мерлин сдавленно рассмеялся, ощущая, что начинает болеть голова.

– Хорошо, – наконец сказал он. – Так что, может, она…

– Он, – настойчиво произнёс Артур.

– …они адски отвратительные, но сами этого не понимают. Следовательно, они исполнены благих намерений, несмотря на то, что наблюдают за мной через окно лаборатории. Хотя знаешь, что любопытно?

– Сомневаюсь, что это так уж любопытно, но раз тебе не терпится поделиться…

– Любопытно, что ты, суровый сотрудник техподдержки, не отказываешь им в презумпции невиновности. Ты добрее, чем притворяешься. Я тебя раскусил!

– Поговорим о погоде? – предложил Артур, на что Мерлин ответил: – Может, ты и сам сталкер, поэтому и сочувствуешь им.  
Но Артур его перекричал:  
– Или нет, погоди, ты же всё время торчишь в лаборатории и о погоде узнаёшь из газет. Или газеты тебе не приходят?

В какой-то момент Мерлин начал улыбаться. Его хорошее настроение оказалось заразно: мужчина за столом напротив улыбнулся в ответ. Артур – смешной, постоянно всем недовольный, был так же человеком, в котором Мерлин очень нуждался.

– Тебе говорили, что ты осёл? Конечно, я получаю газеты.

– А ты их читаешь? Готов поспорить, что нет.

– Я просматриваю некоторые статьи, – Мерлин лишь немного покривил душой. Он поджал губы, вспоминая, что использует воскресную газету в качестве подстилки, когда берёт работу домой. Донышко колбы Эрленмейера увеличивало, хоть и с искажением, заголовки, и их становилось легко прочитать.

– Какие? Развлекательную рубрику? Новости спорта?

– Спорт? Вот ещё. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты поклонник спорта.

– Прошу прощения, но в школе я был звездой футбольной команды, и великолепно играл в теннис.

– Хм.

– Это расходится с твоими представлениями обо мне?

– Я думал, ты всю жизнь проторчал перед компьютером, прямо как сейчас.

– Какой отец не хочет, чтобы его сын играл в футбол?

– Откуда мне знать, я своего никогда не видел.

– Ладно, – немного напряжённо произнёс Артур.

Мерлин перебил его:

– К тому же, мама сомневалась в моём выборе, когда я решил стать химиком, ей не очень нравилась эта идея.

– Мой отец с ней солидарен, – рассмеялся Артур. – Прости, приятель, но он вечно повторяет: «Если дашь химикам хоть малейшую поблажку, они сразу попытаются оттянуть сроки выполнения».

Мерлина развеселило и то, как Артур передразнивал отца, и то, что в его словах была правда.

– Ага, мы немного отстаём по срокам, если честно, – сказал он. – Только не рассказывай начальству.

– Правда? Я слышал, всё идёт согласно графику.

– Не всё так просто. Вакцины не появляются по волшебству, откуда ни возьмись. И вообще, от кого ты такое услышал? Никогда не подозревал в тебе любителя сплетен.

– Я сплетник? Едва ли, – фыркнул Артур. – Просто это моя работа – знать всё, что происходит в этой компании.

– Серьёзно, Артур, держи свои амбиции при себе, – рассмеялся Мерлин. – Не говори, что дружишь с генеральным, а то среди тех, с кем ты болтаешь по телефону, станет на одного человека меньше.

– Хорошо. Возвращайся к работе. Теперь ты заставил меня волноваться о прибыли – или убытках? – нашего текущего проекта.

– Что ж, пойду, пожалуй, продолжу работать забесплатно, – заявил Мерлин.

– И поешь, ради бога!

– Я собираюсь заполнить несколько анкет, которые докажут отделу кадров, что я типа ответственный работник, но после я обязательно перекушу, обещаю. Двадцать минут.

– Скажи честно, на самом деле ты не выполняешь никакой работы, да? Мне следует на днях принести тебе обед и убедиться, что ты не чахнешь над лабораторной газовой горелкой.

– Ох, отвянь. Пойди выпей кофе или ещё чего-нибудь.

– Может и выпью.

Мерлин отключился, и, глядя на своё влюблённое отражение на темном экране, придал взгляду строгости.

Он сознавал, что ситуация становится нелепой, но, раз уж никто от неё не страдает, что ж. Просто, как бы это не раздражало, компетентность Артура приносила странное успокоение. Он вёл себя так, будто ему принадлежит весь мир, включая компанию, и считал своим долгом всё исправить.

Мерлин, как и обещал, отправился перекусить. По дороге он думал об Артуре, удивляясь, почему тот упорно продолжал говорить полуправду и отшучиваться? Он ведь просто парень из техподдержки. Как много у него сверхурочной работы? И нравится ли ему, что Мерлин постоянно названивает, даже когда совершенно очевидно, что он просто выдумал предлог, чтобы поболтать? Сам Артур ему не звонил ни разу, так что, возможно, он пытается сохранить чисто рабочие отношения.

Когда Мерлин добрался до комнаты отдыха, сын генерального находился там, окружённый другими бизнесменами. Мерлин поправил картонную коробку, которую держал подмышкой, и застыл в двух шагах от входа в комнату. Интересно, почему он так непринуждённо чувствует себя, разговаривая по телефону с человеком, которого ни разу в жизни не видел, с раздражительным парнем, который мог оказаться кем угодно, – и в то же время ему необходимо морально подготовиться, прежде чем зайти в комнату, полную коллег?

От обилия успешных и привлекательных людей у Мерлина вспотели ладони, и он решил зайти попозже. Всё равно кофе наверняка закончился, да и Мерлину он сейчас нисколько не нужен. Ему нужен был лишь перерыв, а не кофеин. А то руки будут трястись, он завалит титрирование, и всё такое.

Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, он прислонился к дверному косяку, крепче сжимая подмышкой картонную коробку. В ней лежали банки и куча тонкой бумаги, взятые в кладовой для последних экспериментов над плодовыми мушками. Его стажёры обедали уже несколько часов, но это не меняло того обстоятельства, что в лаборатории закончился лакмус.

Мерлин стоял, изучая свои ногти, всё ещё будто пыльные от латексных перчаток, снятых больше часа назад. Он смотрел на сына генерального, наблюдая, как тот откинул голову и рассмеялся над словами какого-то парня, похожего на льва, и…

Блин, зубы. Зубы!

Если человек с такими зубами всё ещё остаётся привлекательным, что ж. Значит, и у Мерлина не всё так плохо.

Любоваться Пендрагоном ему, как обычно, помешали. Мимо проходил Уильям, и, повернувшись поздороваться с ним, Мерлин натолкнулся коробкой о дверной косяк. Половина содержимого с лязгом рассыпалась по ковру.

– Ой! – он упал на колени и попытался спасти остальное.

Уильям повернулся к находившимся в комнате мужчинам:

– Вы это всерьёз? – Мерлин поднял взгляд и увидел, что Уилл покраснел от гнева. – Вы и в самом деле собираетесь просто стоять там и смеяться?

Ему ответил темноволосый мужчина:

– Ты должен признать, это довольно неудачный…

Уильям наклонился и помог Мерлину собрать бумаги и банки обратно в коробку.

– Поверить не могу…

– Уилл, не надо.

Мерлин встал, неловко удерживая открытую коробку обеими руками. Он взглянул на Пендрагона, а тот, всё ещё посмеиваясь, раскинул руки и спросил:

– Ну что? Что я такого сделал?

Один из парней – его звали Леон – вытянул руку, пытаясь унять Пендрагона, но тот от него отмахнулся.

– Тебе что, заняться больше нечем? – спросил Мерлин.

– Очевидно, нет, – насмешливо ответил тот.

Прижимая к бедру поднятую коробку, Мерлин нахмурился и оглядел комнату. Какой-то бородатый мужик уставился на коробку так, будто раздумывал, не кинет ли её Мерлин прямо в них. От волнения перед глазами у Мерлина тут же заплясали красные точки, и тогда он сказал:

– Не стоит тратить на них время. Пойдём, Уилл.

Потому что здесь коммерческое предприятие, а не школьный двор, хотя и похоже.

Мерлин вышел в коридор, но чувствовал, что разговор ещё не окончен. Кивком попрощавшись с Уиллом, он замедлил шаг, позволяя себя догнать.

– Разве мы знакомы?

Крепко придерживая коробку рукой, Мерлин обернулся на голос:

– Почему ты вечно… – но его тут же перебили:

– Да! Точно! – обрадовался Пендрагон. – Ты – тот вечно бледный парень, который постоянно приходит за кофе!

– А ты – придурок, который постоянно прячется в чужих комнатах отдыха, – ответил Мерлин. – Разве твой офис не занимает целый этаж? Иди, донимай своих управляющих.

– Ну, снабжение входит в мои обязанности. Мне необходимо будет проверять каждый кабинет и даже твою драгоценную комнату отдыха. В любом случае, в каком отделе ты работаешь?

– В лаборатории, – с вызовом ответил Мерлин. – От меня будущее этой компании зависит так же, как и от тебя, если не больше.

– Уже есть результаты по вакцине, не так ли? – сурово поджав губы, спросил Пендрагон. Наверно, Мерлин никогда не узнает, откуда у него такая информация. Он посмотрел на Пендрагона с таким изумлением, что ответа уже не требовалось. – Так я и думал.

– А ты уже разобрался, как работает микроволновка? – парировал Мерлин. Даже у него в голове эта фраза звучала, как жалкая придирка, но его собеседник выглядел потрясённым. Мерлин попытался протиснуться мимо.

Его схватили за руку, что нарушало, наверное, сразу несколько пунктов правил компании и могло быть истолковано как домогательство на рабочем месте. Удерживая Мерлина за рукав, Пендрагон недоверчиво оглядел его с головы до ног, будто отмечая про себя его худобу и бледность. Такого оценивающего взгляда Мерлин ещё ни разу не видел.

– Как тебя зовут?

– Мерлин. И отпусти меня, никто не разрешал тебе заниматься рукоприкладством на работе.

– Мерлин? – с непонятной покорностью на лице он выпустил рукав мерлиновской рубашки. Тот угрюмо одёрнул рубашку и отступил.

– Да, прямо как волшебник. Собираешься сжечь меня на костре? Если нет, то я пойду, у меня много работы.

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга. Пендрагон первым отвёл взгляд.

Мерлин смотрел ему вслед, отмечая идеальную осанку. Сам он никогда не умел шествовать с таким гордым видом.

Ворвавшись в лабораторию, он с грохотом свалил коробку на стол и достал мобильник.

Не было ни малейшего повода звонить Артуру, но Мерлин всё равно набрал номер, зная, что от его ленивого, насмешливого тона почувствует себя в разы лучше.

Артур не взял трубку, и это раздосадовало Мерлина куда больше, чем должно было. Уровень адреналина в крови зашкаливал, так что он начал – во благо науки – пытать клеточные культуры.

Долгое время тишину лаборатории нарушал только резкий царапающий звук, с которым встречались небольшое лезвие и твёрдые вещества.

В конце концов Мерлин поставил таймер и начал вертеть в руке колбу с раствором, чтобы светлая жидкость крутилась против часовой стрелки. Он задавался вопросом, как вообще случилось, что он находится в мучительной зависимости от другого человека. Возможно, у Артура, вопреки предположениям Мерлина, огромный круг общения, и даже когда он не общается с коллегами, он, вероятно, действительно занят работой. С помощью удалённого доступа чинит компьютеры всему офису, снова приводит их в рабочее состояние, и в это время все остальные (за исключением Мерлина) греются в лучах его сердитых отповедей и резких ответов.

– Что так испортило тебе настроение?

Мерлин выронил колбу, но прямо перед ударом о пол успел каким-то чудом её поймать.

– Одно о тебе можно сказать точно, мальчик, – сказал Гаюс. – У тебя великолепные рефлексы. И они приносили бы пользу, если бы ты не был таким неуклюжим.

Мерлин осторожно выпрямился. Удивительно, но колба не перевернулась во время падения и не пролилось ни капли раствора.

– Прости, Гаюс, – ответил он. – Неудачный день.

Гаюс положил руку ему на плечо, и выключил таймер.

– Но, несмотря ни на что, я рад, что ты работаешь со мной. Я говорю это недостаточно часто, но я рад, что ты здесь, Мерлин.

– Спасибо, – он продолжил крутить колбу в руке, в надежде, что краткий полёт ничего не испортил. – Гаюс?

– Да?

Мерлин поверить не мог, что собирается обсуждать личные проблемы с человеком в четыре раза старше.

– Как думаешь, можно ли влюбиться в человека, которого даже ни разу не видел?

Гаюс задумался.

– Я бы сказал, можно, – наконец ответил он. – Но только помни, здесь работает множество славных девушек. Не стоит разочаровываться во всех из-за одной, разбившей тебе сердце.

– Славных девушек, – повторил Мерлин. Единственными замеченными им здесь женщинами были Гвен, которая занималась техническими штуками, и он видел её лишь изредка, и та брюнетка, что иногда приходила с проверками. Так или иначе, сколько именно женщин работает в этой компании?

– Согласно моему немалому опыту, – говорил в это время Гаюс, – перед тем, как жениться, нужно узнать друг друга поближе. Из чего следует, что тебе, вероятнее всего, необходимо сперва познакомиться с избранницей. Честное слово, это не так уж и трудно.

– Спасибо, Гаюс, – поблагодарил Мерлин, решительно пресекая фантазии о том, что будет после первого свидания.

 

*

– Вчера я забыл упомянуть, – сказал Мерлин, неспешно проходя в офис. Было только восемь утра, но Артур, несмотря на свою готовность помочь, ответил таким утомлённым голосом, будто был на ногах уже несколько часов.

– Что?

– Одна моя подруга из лаборатории сказала, что у неё не включается ноутбук. На прошлой неделе он просто завис, и с тех пор ей не удавалось его включить. Она позвонила в службу поддержки, а те сказали, что, возможно, ей надо сменить жёсткий диск. Я сказал ей, что у меня есть друг в техподдержке.

– Друг.

– Ну да, типа того. Я сказал, что знаю одного хорошего айтишника – между прочим, это ты. Ну так как, сможешь взглянуть?

– Раз уж у нас зашёл разговор, – ответил Артур. – Вообще-то, я не работаю в техподдержке. Я не специалист по компьютерам, я почти управляю этой компанией, и мне удаётся решить твои проблемы только потому, что с ними справился бы и ребёнок. А если я не знаю ответ, то просто ищу его в Гугле.

Мерлин начинал находить эти намёки на неуверенность в себе довольно привлекательными.

– Ха, ха, – он знал, что Артур не смог бы дважды в неделю в течение двух месяцев притворяться компьютерным специалистом только с помощью «Гугл точка ком». – Ладно, скажу ей, что ты – ленивая задница, и, если она хочет результатов, то должна сама позвонить в техподдержку. Удивительно, что ты вообще ответил на мой звонок. За то, что ты отлыниваешь от своих обязанностей, тебя не выберут лучшим сотрудником месяца.

– Воодушевляет. А как там поживает парень из комнаты отдыха?

– Я не могу даже… Знаешь, какое-то время я думал, что он, хоть и болван, но хороший человек, а теперь…

– Теперь что?

– О, не важно. Как твои дела, Артур?

– Прости, мне надо бежать. Просто…

Мерлин подождал.

– …удачного тебе дня. – Если Артур и сказал это устало и нерешительно, то лишь потому, что за день ему названивает сотня таких, как Мерлин, людей, неспособных разобраться в технике в нашем мире развивающихся компьютерных технологий.

Стоило один раз наткнуться на Пендрагона в комнате отдыха, и их встречи стали постоянными. Так что, когда в четверг Мерлин зашёл в комнату отдыха, сын генерального снова был там, бесстрастный и невозмутимый, в особенности потому, наверное, что брюки у Мерлина были в пятнах от пролитого гипохлорита натрия, а волосы взъерошены, благодаря статическому электричеству (тот надувной шар немного…)

– Ни для кого не секрет, что мой отец – самый влиятельный руководитель в фармацевтическом бизнесе, – весьма сурово заявил Пендрагон. Мерлин, моргая, вынырнул из своих мыслей и тут же откинулся назад и отступил на шаг, неожиданно обнаружив, что этот парень занял всё его личное пространство. Неужели теперь, после недавнего разговора в коридоре, они ещё и подерутся?

– Он владеет акциями множества компаний, и его счёт ежедневно пополняется на небольшое состояние.

– Хорошо.

Он отправился за кружкой. Необходимо было хоть чем-то занять руки.

Пендрагон говорил так, будто имел право на что угодно, и Мерлина это, понятное дело, раздражало, но в то же время ему было до странности приятно, как и любому другому человеку, с которым неожиданно, в комнате, где кроме них никого нет, заговорил привлекательный и хорошо одетый парень, – даже если Мерлина вот-вот побьют или покалечат как-то по-другому.

– Слушай, – продолжил Мерлин. – Если тебе нужен бухгалтер, то ты обратился не по адресу. Сходи на третий этаж.

– Я никогда не попросил бы тебя стать моим бухгалтером, я же знаю, как ты… – он замолчал, будто сомневался, стоит ли договаривать. – Но это неважно, мне не нужен бухгалтер, я говорил к тому, чтобы ты знал: мы не понесём убытков от того, о чём я собираюсь сказать, и это даже вряд ли удостоится внимания в бухгалтерских книгах моего отца.

– Я понятия не имею, о чём ты толкуешь, – сообщил ему Мерлин.

– Мне стало ясно, что в нашу первую встречу, и даже в третью, и в пятую, я показал себя довольно эгоистичным и испорченным человеком.

– Да неужели?!

– По этой причине я назначаю тебе премию. Не только потому, что ты в ней нуждаешься, – и это совершенно очевидно – но и потому, что я, как правило, щедрый человек.

– Что? Я... что?! – Мерлин был задет, и обижен, и совершенно возмущён. – Мне не нужна твоя благотворительность!

Мерлин жил от зарплаты до зарплаты, но его гордость была много больше его аппетита! Его гордость была огромна и безгранична и заставляла его отказываться от хорошего, – например, от денег, – когда он чувствовал себя оскорблённым.

– Ты получишь премию, потому что я так сказал, – под тяжёлым пендрагоновским взглядом Мерлин застыл и не решился спорить. – Так что иди и жалуйся кому-нибудь другому. К понедельнику деньги будут лежать на твоём счёте. Всё.

С этими словами он умчался из комнаты, весь из себя великолепный и раздражающий, и хмурый Мерлин, полный желаний бросить кружкой в стену или развернуть парочку скрепок, остался один.

Не успел он сесть за свой рабочий стол, как услышал из-под кучи бумаг звонок телефона.

«Интересно», – подумал он, взглянув на экран, не уверенный в том, что звонят именно ему. Однако, подняв трубку, он был приятно удивлён.

– Артур! Я и не думал, что ты знаешь мой внутренний номер!

– В отличие от тебя, я не записываю в телефон все номера, которые только существуют в мире. Есть новости о парне из комнаты отдыха?

– Забавно, что ты спросил, потому что сегодня он просто подошёл ко мне и дал премию, представляешь?

– Как правило, такой поступок является свидетельством доброжелательности. Как я слышал.

– Да, но как он посмел!

– Действительно, как он посмел?

– Мне кажется, или я слышу нотки сарказма в твоём голосе? Но ладно, будем считать, что ты высмеиваешь нас обоих, потому что просто не умеешь не говорить гадостей. В любом случае, кем он себя возомнил? Сначала грубит, а потом просто подходит к работникам, которых даже не знает, и даёт им кучу денег, пытаясь доказать, какой он весь из себя хороший. Думает, я нуждаюсь в благотворительности!

– Ну а ты разве не нуждаешься?

– Что?!

– Не клади трубку, я сейчас.

Прислушиваясь к приглушённому голосу Артура, – тот явно прикрыл трубку рукой, – Мерлин порылся в ящиках стола в поисках степлера. Он был рад, что к Артуру в кабинет действительно приходят люди, отрывают его от дел и нарушают его уединение и организованное течение жизни, хотя прямо сейчас это и раздражало.

Через несколько минут Артур снова вернулся к беседе с ним, продолжая фразу с того момента, где остановился:

– …нуждаешься, ты живёшь на овсянке, ради всего святого…

– Да, но зато я умён, как…

– Я не заметил никаких особых способностей.

– Что бы делала фармацевтическая компания без доктора Гаюса и его команды гениев?

– Ты имеешь в виду, без его разносчика кофе, – рассмеялся Артур.

– Что? – может, стоило возмутиться, но Мерлин не принял его слова всерьёз. Хотя что-то в этом замечании показалось ему странным.

– Шучу. Я… я не назвал бы тебя выдающимся учёным, но ты не такой уж и никчёмный. Я просто хочу сказать, для человека, находящегося на пороге великого открытия, которое перевернёт представление о науке, ты чрезмерно много времени проводишь в комнате отдыха.

– А ты откуда знаешь, сколько времени я там провожу?

Ему не показалось, Артур явно занервничал, сразу же ответив:

– Итак, он умудрился снова упасть в твоих глазах, хоть и дал тебе огромную сумму денег. Что же должен делать человек, чтобы тебе понравиться?

– Он просто должен быть нормальным, – проворчал Мерлин – добродушно, потому что разговаривал с Артуром. – Нельзя просто распушить хвост и вести себя всё время как несносный болван, – я не про тебя, конечно, а вообще, – и просто, ну, просто завести обычный разговор. Он всё время стоит там и говорит по телефону о работе, ужасно недовольный.

– Что-то ещё? – вздохнул Артур.

– Нет. Не хочу больше о нём говорить, – ответил Мерлин, потому что, честное слово, эта тема себя исчерпала. – Мне тут показалось, что ты сможешь на пару часов отлучиться с работы. Раньше ты упоминал про обед, а в последние дни был довольно занят, и я сомневаюсь, что в том подвале, который ты зовёшь своим кабинетом, у тебя много друзей…

– …между прочим, в моём кабинете стеклянный потолок, а окна выходят на…

– …я знаю отличную забегаловку, прямо за углом, и, если это будет уместно, я подумал, что мог бы, типа, покормить тебя в благодарность за спасение данных, ради получения которых я вкалывал весь последний год.

– А-а, обед, – Артур откашлялся.

– Да.

Для этого предложения не потребовалось много смелости. Мерлин решил, что если Артур не заинтересован, то они пообедают просто как друзья. Но что-то в голосе Артура подсказало ему, что тому не подходят оба варианта, а ещё, что его скрытый мотив, если влечение можно называть мотивом, не является для Артура секретом.

– Мне сейчас некогда обедать, много работы, не говоря уж о… Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, но у меня нет…

– …времени. Ага, ты уже сказал, – Мерлин подавил разочарование. – Нет, всё отлично. Просто… Ладно, в другой раз.

Он положил трубку. Всю жизнь он заводил друзей так, как это обычно бывает у других: непринуждённые беседы перетекают в совместные посиделки в баре и обеды, возможно, помощь с переездом, а когда один чуть не роняет книжную полку, то другому приходится спешно подхватить её, и слабые узы дружбы становятся крепче. Однако с Артуром всё с самого начала пошло не так. Зря он думал, что отношения можно построить на телефонных разговорах, происходящих из-за некомпетентности одной из сторон.

 

*

Мерлин провёл выходные, периодически задрёмывая за проверкой партии плодовых мушек, которую хранил у себя дома для Гаюса.

 

*

– Тебе нравится?

– Прошу прощения?

– Твоя работа. Она тебе нравится? Как у тебя дела?

Пендрагон улыбался ему, и улыбка его была весьма фальшивой и зловещей. И зубастой.

– Нормально… – Мерлину хотелось соблюдать по отношению к парню презумпцию невиновности, но при каждом их разговоре у него внутри возникало какое-то скребущее чувство. Что-то в его голосе заставляло Мерлина думать, что он упускает нечто ужасно очевидное.

– Полагаю, деньги уже поступили на твой счёт.

– Почему тебя так волнуют мои счёта? – не растерялся Мерлин.

– Я просто пытаюсь завести нормальный разговор, – ответил Пендрагон, бросая в ближайшее ведро почти пустую банку из-под диетического Снэпла.

– Что, слишком хорош, чтобы заботиться о переработке отходов?

Это было грубо, учитывая, что именно Пендрагон выписал ему неожиданную премию. Разговаривая с кем угодно другим, Мерлин продвигал бы идеи охраны природы более вежливо, но этот парень просто выводил его из себя.

– Переработка! – воскликнул Пендрагон и хлопнул рукой по лбу. – Корзина для мусора! Как я мог забыть?

Мерлин хмуро уставился на него, надеясь передать, насколько бесполезными считает любые разговоры с ним и что каждый раз всё сильнее убеждается в своей правоте.

Пендрагон тут же пошёл на попятный:

– В смысле, я ничего не имею против корзин для мусора, совсем ничего. Извини.

И ушёл, оставив Мерлина наедине с подозрениями, обретшими чёткую форму, пока он потягивал кисловатый кофе – приготовленный, наверное, ещё утром.

Сын генерального замышлял что-то недоброе, что-то подозрительное, и его планы включали размещение денег на счёте Мерлина.

– Пендрагон, – произнёс он вслух дрожащим от волнения голосом.

– Невнимательный, равнодушный, бесполезный начальник, сын генерального… – раздалось сзади. Голос так и сочился презрением, так что не нужно было и оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кому он принадлежит.

– Привет, Уилл, – ответил Мерлин. Он наконец выудил из мусора банку Снэппла и бросил её в правильное ведро.

– …вот что я бы сказал ещё час назад. Но сейчас я просто сбит с толку. Утром он подошёл ко мне и мы поговорили.

Мерлин открыл рот от удивления.

– Он с тобой говорил? Он вёл себя вежливо?

– Ну, он определённо старался. Задал кучу бессмысленных вопросов, но, знаешь, у меня сложилось впечатление, что он расспрашивал о тебе. Что ты любишь, почему мы с тобой дружим. Не знаю, это было очень странно, особенно потому, что обычно при встрече я его оскорбляю. Я попытался объяснить, что мне неловко давать собственному боссу советы в любовных делах, и он, вместо того чтобы всё отрицать, просто кивнул и ушёл. А позже на моём столе появился портфель с запиской: «Прими в качестве компенсации за публичное унижение».

– Он тебе заплатил! – всё остальное Мерлин проигнорировал, потому что посчитал откровенной ложью. – Это всё доказывает. Я так и знал, он что-то замышляет.

– Знаешь, я никогда не прочь обругать ленивых представителей руководства. Но, может быть, этот парень не так плох.

Мерлин прибёг к последнему средству:

– А как же дружеская солидарность?

Уильям только покачал головой и похлопал его по плечу:

– На этот раз полагайся только на себя.

 

*

– Отмывание денег? – слабым голосом спросил Артур.

– Похоже на то, – Мерлин говорил спокойно и тихо, потому что их могли подслушивать. Преступление совершалось на таком высоком уровне, что никому нельзя было доверять. – И я буду благодарен, если ты сохранишь эту информацию в тайне. Мне прекрасно известна твоя жажда до сплетен, но сейчас неподходящий случай.

– А ты не думал, может, ему просто стало неловко перед твоим явно сердитым другом…

– Уильямом.

– …Уильямом, а ты просто выглядишь так, будто нуждаешься в премии? – Услышав возмущённый крик Мерлина, Артур поспешил исправиться: – В смысле, может, кто-то наверху заметил, что твой вклад в работу заслуживает премии? И тот парень пытался, завести нормальный разговор со знакомым за чашкой кофе – кстати, мы как раз недавно об этом говорили?

– Нет, тебя просто там не было. Этот парень какой-то дёрганный. И я просто… просто, если подумать, я всё это делаю для него. Для него и его отца, и для этой компании, которую он непременно однажды возглавит. Я и правда чувствую, что мы в лаборатории стоим на пороге великого открытия, которое навсегда изменит косметическую медицину, а он считает меня идиотом.

Возможно, Мерлин зашёл слишком далеко, без малейших доказательств обвиняя кого-то из компании в преступных действиях, но он просто чувствовал, что происходит нечто странное и второй по должности человек в компании находится в центре происходящего. Артур был не тем человеком, который выдержал бы такой унылый разговор. Поэтому Мерлин не удивился, услышав в ответ на своё нытьё короткие гудки.

Он несчастно взглянул на сообщение «Звонок завершён» на экране.

И вздрогнул, когда компьютер издал динькающий звук.

Лучше не действовать вслепую. Потому что он уже видел, к чему приводит тыкание наугад, когда дело доходит до электроники: всё заканчивается слетевшим компьютерным шрифтом и кучей баннеров, выскакивающих по всему экрану, стоит ему зайти в интернет. Чтобы избежать возможных ошибок, он написал Артуру: «Мой компьютер только что дзынькнул. На сигнал ошибки было непохоже. Что я должен делать».

Артур ответил мгновенно: «Проверь электронную почту, Мерлин».

Мерлин несколько раз перечитал письмо, прежде чем последовать совету. Его удивило, что Артур, вместо того чтобы звонить, написал письмо. Печать всегда отнимала много времени, пока найдёшь указательными пальцами нужные буквы в этом сборище кое-как, даже не по алфавиту, расставленных кнопок.

Мерлин порылся на столе в поисках распечатки с телефонами офиса. Минутой позже под кучей папок обнаружилось искомое – бледно-голубой листок бумаги, вверху которого были беспорядочно записаны какие-то формулы.

Он проглядел список, недоумевая, чего хочет добиться Артур. Наверное, можно повредиться головой, если целыми днями сидеть перед экраном компьютера, да ещё и жить в опасных условиях и сырости, ведь Артур вряд ли много получает за свою работу.

Он нашёл номер техподдержки и уставился на него, не понимая, что должен делать дальше. Пришлось снова рыться под раскиданными на столе бумагами, чтобы отыскать стационарный телефон, которым он почти не пользовался.

Услышав в трубке мужской голос, он сказал:

– Здравствуйте, позовите, пожалуйста, Артура.

– Артура?

– Да, Артура, специалиста по компьютерам. Немного язвительного и очень остроумного, – Мерлин почувствовал, что краснеет, будто только что признался в чём-то начальнику Артура. – Я не знаю его фамилии.

– У нас здесь не работает ни одного Артура, – ответил мужчина. – Зато есть Мордред.

Интересно.

– Имя знакомое, но нет.

– Извините, попробуйте узнать у секретарей.

Услышав короткие гудки, Мерлин нахмурился. Он положил трубку на место и снова нашёл листок с телефонами, а затем пролистал список номеров в мобильном. Он открыл контакт, названный «Техподдержка», чтобы сравнить. Можно было бы посвятить эти драгоценные минуты важному исследованию, а он сравнивал телефонные номера.

Ха, они были разными! Мерлин начал понимать, на что намекал Артур. Наверное, вместо техподдержки он всё время нечаянно набирал номер его мобильного.

Мерлин поискал номер, соответствующий его «Техподдержке».

И, когда нашёл, буквально уронил челюсть.

Во всяком случае, телефон свой он уронил, и крепко сжал листок бумаги.

Раздался сигнал.

Мерлин бряцнул ладонью по клавиатуре, чтобы экран снова загорелся, и открыл только что пришедшее письмо.

Артур взял трубку после первого же гудка.

– Ты! – возмутился Мерлин. – Всё это время я разговаривал с тобой!

– Конечно, ты разговаривал со мной, хотя я до последнего времени ничего не знал. И хватит притворяться оскорблённым, ты позвонил мне первым.

На самом деле Мерлин не сильно злился. Тем не менее, он чувствовал себя униженным.

– Я не виноват, что у меня лёгкая форма дислексии. Я таким родился! И если бы ты мне сказал…

– Я пытался…

– …видимо, недостаточно сильно!

– Что ж, сейчас я говорю «да».

– Чего?

– Да, я согласен с тобой пообедать. Ты приглашал на прошлой неделе, и сейчас я говорю «да».

Мерлин никак не мог подобрать подходящий ответ.

– Нет.

Артур только вздохнул.

– Артур?

– Хорошо, – резко и холодно ответил тот. – Знаешь что? Если ты не можешь справиться, возьми выходной. В конце концов, я один во всём виноват. Выпей чего-нибудь переслащенного – я видел, как ты каждое утро насыпаешь себе в чашку полбанки сахара. Хорошенько похандри и возвращайся на работу, как только будешь готов вести себя профессионально.

Нажать кнопку «Конец вызова» на экране айфона и вполовину не так удовлетворяет, как с грохотом положить трубку на рычаг или даже захлопнуть раскладушку.

Мерлин никогда не состоял в числе тех, кто убегает и прячется перед лицом трудностей, но прямо сейчас ему очень не хватало свежего воздуха. Флуоресцентные лампы буквально сжигали его чувство самоуважения. А Артур Пендрагон, как ни посмотри, был его боссом. Таким образом, Мерлин в некотором смысле получил приказ уйти.

Он ухватился за этот предлог и пять минут спустя в мрачном настроении умотал с работы. Он в точности последовал инструкциям Артура, но потом почувствовал себя идиотом и выкинул карамельный мокаччино в мусорный бак рядом со «Старбаксом», о чём тут же пожалел, потому что на самом деле любил мокаччино.

Он так запутался.

Вернувшись в квартиру, он немного побродил по гостиной и кухне, распихивая вещи по местам, вылил остатки чая из чашек, которые затем поставил на прежние места, собрал DVD-диски в стопки вместо того, чтобы разложить их по полкам, – в общем, немножко прибрался, как обычно делаешь, когда за раздумьями хочешь занять руки, но при этом не можешь сосредоточиться.

Наконец, его настигла удача: корзина для грязного белья была переполнена. Стирка занимала как минимум пару часов, и в обычный день он брался за неё с неохотой, но сегодня ему необходимо было почувствовать, что он сделал что-то полезное, очистить сознание, к тому же, грязная одежда, которую надо было постирать и затем проветрить, была вполне символична.

Он взял корзину и поволок её к лифту. Оказавшись в прачечной, он потратил некоторое время, чтобы разделить синее и красное на разные стопки, и вытащил непонятно как оказавшийся в корзине шарф, который не выдержал бы стирки. Он носил шарфы уже целую вечность, с тех пор, как поступил в университет. Может, то, что воротники на рубашках подчёркивали его ужасно длинную шею, вместо того, чтобы скрывать, было одной из причин, почему на работе он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Стирка отчего-то была слишком привычным и успокаивающим занятием, так же, как и другая работа по дому: уборка, вытирание пыли и даже тот единственный раз, когда он штопал носки, возникло это чувство «ох чёрт, только не снова». Странно, учитывая, что когда он жил дома, то всю работу по дому делала мать. Будто воспоминание из другой жизни, неослабевающее déjà vu. Или, может, сама судьба тянула его в этом направлении, и теперь ему следует уволиться и стать уборщиком.

Мысли Мерлина приняли другое направление. У него были ровно одни с половиной настоящие отношения. Они были замечательными, и в них участвовали реальные люди, в отличие от этих странных, удалённых отношений и односторонней привязанности, о существовании которой Артур даже не подозревал. Но теперь всё стало ошеломляюще очевидным, а этому парню, наверное, было совершенно плевать на Мерлина. В конце концов, Артур должен был заботится о целой компании, а Мерлин звонил ему просто для того, чтобы поболтать, используя как предлог свою компьютерную безграмотность.

На него нахлынули воспоминания о прошедшем дне, и в сочетании с другими событиями всей его жизни, картина получалась довольно жалкой. Он крепко прижал ладонь ко лбу, к тому месту, где начиналась головная боль. Чёрт, он совершенно ничего не замечал, а главное, влюбился в своего босса.

 

*

На следующий день Мерлин не пошёл на работу. Плодовые мушки погибли. Он скучал по Артуру.

В выходные он зашёл в то любимое итальянское кафе, но получил бы от тирамису гораздо больше удовольствия, если бы не тяжесть на душе.

Жизнь была трудной, а главное, какой-то тоскливой.

 

*

По идее, спрятаться на работе невозможно.

Может, Артур и избегал этажа, на котором располагалась лаборатория, но каждый раз, когда Мерлину казалось, что он заметил светловолосый затылок, он скрывался за ближайшей разделяющей рабочие места перегородкой и заводил неловкий разговор с сидящим за ней человеком, пережидая, пока не минёт опасность.

Пока Гаюс подталкивал лабораторию в направлении очередной фантастической победы во имя медицины, Мерлин погрузился в эксперименты и в обеспечение спокойной работы лаборатории. Ему в голову начали приходить нелепые планы, потому что он не прекращал раздумывать над неразрешённой ситуацией. Он решил, что должен избавиться от денег, в сущности, подаренных Артуром, размышлял, не потратить ли всю премию на круиз для Артура, потому что, даже если тот и был сыном генерального директора, он всё равно оставался тем трудоголиком, с которым Мерлин разговаривал несколько недель. Так ничего и не предприняв, он оставил деньги лежать на счёте.

Он отправился в комнату отдыха неделю спустя, осознавая, что подаёт сигнал о капитуляции.

И точно, как только он поставил кофейник, дверь в комнату со скрипом отворилась.

Повернувшись, он обнаружил застывшего на пороге Артура.

– Ты… – начал Мерлин. У него всё ещё не получалось окончательно связать Пендрагона с Артуром; второго по должности человека в компании – с живущим в подвале компьютерным гением. Этот Артур носил широкие брюки и хорошо подобранную классическую рубашку с расстёгнутым воротником, а не мерзкое поло.

– Да.

– Ты…

– Если тебе станет от этого легче, я ни о чём не знал до прошлой недели, – сказал Артур, закрывая дверь. – Всё прояснилось внезапно. Итак, вот он я, впервые говорю это в реале.

– В ре…

– Неважно, – отмахнулся Артур. – Я хочу сказать, что произошло нечто странное.

– Неужели? – ответил Мерлин. – Я и правда не знаю, что сказать. Я не только придумывал разнообразные способы налететь на тебя, когда у тебя в руках чашка с горячим кофе, не только злословил о тебе с безликим парнем из техподдержки…

– …которым был я, так что это неважно…

– …но я ещё и подружился с человеком, которого больше не существует, – продолжил Мерлин. Артур нахмурился. – Я стою на пороге открытия нового, современного лекарства от кругов под глазами. Не думаю, что у меня есть время на отношения, которые, прежде всего, и не начинались. У меня в этом сумасшедшем месте едва находится минутка на друзей, не говоря уж о врагах.

– О врагах, – не своим голосом повторил Артур.

Мерлин шагнул к двери, хотя всем сердцем хотел остаться и, потягивая кофе, слушать, как Артур язвительно высказывается о чём угодно. Прежде чем он смог удрать, Артур ухватил его за локти, и, по сути, заблокировал путь к выходу.

– Знаешь, это можно посчитать…

– Мне плевать, – оборвал его Артур.

– У тебя что, привычка такая, людей хватать?

– Я приношу свои извинения. Просто, с парнями мы довольно… – Артур неопределённо помахал рукой. – В любом случае, я хотел кое-что объяснить, чтобы ты понял. Ты готов меня выслушать?

– Ладно.

– Прежде всего: пока я не умею пользоваться микроволновкой, я трачу много денег в дорогих ресторанах и заказываю еду на вынос по ночам.

Мерлин фыркнул, но прекратил нерешительные попытки вырвать локоть из хватки Артура. Тот продолжил говорить, быстро и негромко:

– Я плачу хорошие чаевые и тем самым финансирую обучение многих курьеров.

– Воображала, – вздохнул Мерлин.

– …и единственная причина, по которой я поддерживал этот обман, – твой красочный словарный запас. И, конечно, из-за твоих обличительных речей про парня из комнаты отдыха я так смеялся, что чуть не пролил кофе на мультимиллионный контракт.

– Слушай, я не буду отрицать, что наши разговоры замечательны. Но ты подкупил Уилла и хакнул мой компьютер.

– Я оставил тебе современный эквивалент письма о намерениях, – ответил Артур, и у Мерлина немного сжалось сердце. Он приложил поразительные усилия, чтобы чувства не отразилось у него на лице.

– Знаешь что! Мне не следует тебя прощать.

Артур явно не был тем, кто сдаётся при первой же неудаче. Наоборот, он определял и анализировал возможности и продолжал настаивать.

– Но ты собираешься, – заявил он. Ну вот, он снова начал самодовольно улыбаться: – Нет, я ошибся, ты уже меня простил.

– Я просто скучал по тебе, в телефоне, – насупился Мерлин.

– О, да неужели? – Мерлин наградил Артура таким взглядом, что тот вновь посерьёзнел: – Ты прав, пожалуйста, продолжай.

– Возможно, я не так уж хорошо тебя знаю, – сказал Мерлин. – Я знаю, что ты очень умён и хорош во всём, за что ни возьмёшься. У тебя довольно забавные взгляды на жизнь. Но, Артур, ты задница. Ты же это понимаешь, да?

– Конечно, понимаю, – ответил Артур таким тоном, как если бы это было единственным, в чём он был уверен.

– Но и я тоже. Давай просто, не знаю, сделаем что-нибудь вместе. Разберёмся.

– Какие у тебя есть предложения?

– О, я не знаю.

– Как насчёт охоты, в эту субботу в нашем поместье? – Артур выглядел взволнованным. Мерлин никогда в жизни не был настолько шокирован.

– Охота?!

– Значит, нет. Я это запомню. Давай сходим куда-нибудь. Я бы предложил выпить кофе, но…

– …ассоциации не приведут ни к чему хорошему.

– Может, вкусный обед? Я знаю милое итальянское местечко. Домашняя кухня, прекрасные десерты.

Мерлин никак не мог поверить, что стоит в той самой комнате отдыха, с которой всё началось, и обсуждает с Пендрагоном, – с Артуром Пендрагоном! – куда они должны пойти на первое…

– Просто… Ты заставил меня захотеть стать лучше, – Артур прищурился, как будто ему неприятно было это признавать. – Не притвориться, а стать. Никто до тебя так на меня не влиял.

– Ладно, достаточно, – рассмеялся Мерлин. – Только вот…

Поцелуй вышел стремительным: его начал Мерлин, без единой мысли шагнувший ближе, а закончил Артур, вцепившийся в воротник его рубашки, задыхающийся, такой, каким Мерлин никогда его раньше не видел.

Как бы там ни было, этот поцелуй положил начало тому, что обещало стать довольно скандальной ситуацией. И Мерлин чувствовал себя довольным по всем статьям.

fin


End file.
